


冰柠耶加

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 蝙蝠侠不需要一个困倦的罗宾，于是迪克开始了他的咖啡挑战。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	冰柠耶加

“不想喝就放下吧，”布鲁斯有些好笑地说，“阿尔弗雷德会处理的。”

迪克把杯子拿远了些，用制服的袖子抹了抹嘴唇，“不！”他昂起头，如同一个年轻而骄傲的战士，“我不会让一杯小小的意式浓缩阻止我的夜巡！”罗宾把咖啡一饮而尽，因为萦绕不去的苦味吐着舌头。

“醒了？”布鲁斯问。

迪克点了点头，压抑着眼中涌出的生理泪水，“精神百倍。”

他们在哥谭的夜色中荡过血红的天空，在黑暗里打出漂亮的勾拳，让渣滓同尘灰簌簌地飘到地上。

“你知道，”罗宾在打斗的间隙落到蝙蝠侠背后，“那是我喝过最难喝的东西。又酸又苦，我确信如果它能让人清醒，也是把人难喝醒的。”

蝙蝠侠敷衍地哼了一声，专注于把面前的几个抢劫犯按进墙里。

“咖啡本来是用来做什么的？是军用口粮吗？还是针对罗宾的新型药物？我打赌是后者，但你没必要把它做得那么苦吧……”罗宾打出一记直拳，“而且即使这样，你还是不在夜巡的时候和我说话，我讲了那么多好笑的双关笑话，你都不听！我的精神也需要滋养……”

几个蒙面男子此时已被击倒在地，抢来的绿钞票四处飞舞。蝙蝠侠正给他们每人扣上一副蝙蝠手铐，他用了一秒钟回想刚刚的话题，“怎么，”蝙蝠侠回过头，“你喜欢更甜一点的？”

“老天，不是！”罗宾快要跳上楼顶了，而他们现在离屋顶有二十米远，“是！——啊！”

“你有最糟糕的双关笑话。”在蝙蝠侠困惑的眼神中，罗宾垂头丧气地绕过他，朝还没熄火的蝙蝠车走了过去。

蝙蝠侠的寡言少语并没有影响迪克对夜巡的热情。即使他已经过了深夜惊醒时会发现布鲁斯趴在床边的年纪，迪克仍然坚信自己是布鲁斯最偏爱的那个——倒不是说他在和蝙蝠女争风吃醋。这会儿他还会因为蝙蝠侠叫他一句罗宾就头脑发热，如果有人问他，迪克可以毫不犹豫地表示自己愿意做一辈子罗宾，“我会是最初的，唯一的，永远的罗宾”，这样的念头实在太让人激动，就像他可以和布鲁斯一起在电影之夜吃冰激凌一样令人心跳加速，血液沸腾。

于是迪克把手里的作业本重重地拍上书桌，一个后空翻从房间里跳了出来。他终于结束了一天的课程，结束了他的数学作业，能够横亘于他和夜巡之间的只剩下一杯咖啡。

迪克的脚步倏然沉重，舌根泛起咖啡的酸苦味道。为什么布鲁斯就是不肯相信他的肾上腺素？他又不会真的打到一半睡着！迪克从长长的没有尽头的楼梯扶手滑下来，经过厨房的时候遇上阿尔弗雷德不赞同的目光。布鲁斯站在阿尔弗雷德身后，背对着他正在料理台上操作着什么。

“晚上好，阿尔弗雷德……布鲁斯？”迪克大叫一声挽起袖子，一时间不知道是该先对楼梯扶手道歉还是在一切无法挽回以前至少救出阿尔弗雷德。

“不必担心，迪克少爷，布鲁斯老爷没有动火。”阿尔弗雷德安抚道，“我正试着让他保持这一状态。”

布鲁斯转过身，因为他话语的另一层含义挑起眉，“上次是个意外。烹饪是化学实验的一种，而实验会出意外，仅此而已。”

“如果您坚持这么说。”阿尔弗雷德点了点头。

布鲁斯决定不和他的管家争辩下去。他把料理台上的一个玻璃杯递给迪克——连带里面的不明液体。“你的咖啡。”

“你做的？你亲手做的？给我的？”迪克以注视圣诞礼物的深情眼神研究着这杯饮料——半杯冰块底下压着两片厚薄不均的柠檬，透明的咖啡色里漂浮着细小的气泡，杯底铺着一层可疑的透明颗粒。

布鲁斯把另一杯向他们的管家示意，“阿尔弗雷德？”

阿尔弗雷德不着痕迹地后退了半步：“我是英国人，先生。”

“当然了。”布鲁斯说。

迪克吞咽了几次，试图记住此刻嘴里正常的味道，在这以后，他闭上眼睛咬住了吸管。

预料之中的酸苦没有到来。气泡水首先刺激了舌尖，紧随其后的是柠檬的清爽和咖啡的香甜。白砂糖的甜味完美地修饰了咖啡的苦涩，反而带出一阵若有若无的微咸口感。气泡苏打水更加放大了咖啡豆的风味：青苹果和李子的酸甜混合着一种隐约的红酒香萦绕在鼻尖。迪克震惊地睁开眼。在他面前，布鲁斯已经喝完了他的那一杯，倚在料理台上带着笑意看着他。

“这，”迪克顾不得为此感到脸红，他饱含崇敬地问，“这是什么？”

“咖啡。”布鲁斯说。

迪克求助地看向阿尔弗雷德。但管家先生这一次决定包容布鲁斯的故弄玄虚，此刻配合地保持了沉默。在迪克絮絮叨叨的‘咖啡怎么可能这么好喝’之中，布鲁斯走进蝙蝠洞，穿上制服，让迪克穿上制服，拉上头罩，开启了比以往更加吵闹的夜巡。

“那是你的发明吗？”他们一同荡过楼宇，在无家可归的人们头顶投下阴影。

“那是局长教你的吗？”他们在戈登低头查看文件的瞬间一起消失，听着局长略带懊恼的低声抱怨。

“是你在修行过程中遇到的姑娘做给你的？”他们坐在滴水兽上吃着汉堡，蝙蝠侠可以喝可乐，迪克只有阿福的睡前鸡汤。

“你为什么不告诉我？”迪克在蝙蝠车的副驾驶打着哈欠，第一百八十遍开口，“难道你还没有决定‘告诉他算了’吗？难道你以为我会为了一杯咖啡永远纠缠你吗？”

布鲁斯侧过头瞥了他一眼，咖啡因不足以让这样年纪的孩子整夜清醒，他的罗宾已经昏昏欲睡。

“好吧，我会。”迪克把头靠上座椅的靠枕，在忽明忽暗的灯火里闭上眼睛，“但何必呢？即使你告诉我，即使我对你再无所求，我也会一直在你身边。”

夜色安静下来。布鲁斯的目光回到马路正前方，谨慎地避开了路边的一块突起。

夜翼轻盈地降落在韦恩宅的阳台边缘。这一带总是天黑得很早，布鲁德海文的天边仍然是好看的橘红色，哥谭已经沉入灰蒙蒙的夜晚。他已经有几个月没有回哥谭了，这天看到制服上的那只蓝蝙蝠，忽然感到一阵强烈的想念。于是他给当天的夜班请了假，打算给布鲁斯一个惊喜。

他费了点力气绕过韦恩宅的安保系统，在翻窗进屋的时候绕过了阿尔弗雷德——或者说阿尔弗雷德体贴地绕过了他。

迪克忍耐再三，还是打开了眼罩的热扫描系统。不在蝙蝠洞，不在书房，他等不及一间一间找过去了。他最终在卧室找到了布鲁斯——一个他最不经常出现的地方。

“你退步了。”他在摸上门把手的一刻听见了房间里传出的声音。迪克摘掉眼罩走了进去。

“只是有些心急。”他对着一片黑暗的房间笑道。

布鲁斯转亮了床灯。他看起来不可避免地更加年长，声线比记忆中越发低沉。布鲁斯披着一件系得松垮的睡袍，底下裹着的两三处绷带若隐若现。迪克对他露出微笑，放轻了声音。

“嗨。”

布鲁斯点了点头，“你有一阵没回来了。”他站起身，经过迪克朝门外走去，“这次是因为什么？”

“不能只是回来看看你吗？”迪克问。

布鲁斯笑了一声。迪克吞咽了一次，快被烧坏的脑子里各种念头横冲直撞。布鲁德海文的案子？出差路过？拜托，来个理由。

“咖啡！”他脱口而出，“我今晚要通宵值班，没有咖啡会睡着。”

布鲁斯有些诧异地看了他一眼，“布鲁德海文没有咖啡店？”

“我想喝你做的。”说出口的话是收不回来的，迪克只好放任自己变回那个缠着布鲁斯夜巡的罗宾，“你之前……给我做过的那种。当然了，如果特别麻烦……”

“不会比化学实验更麻烦。”布鲁斯似乎并没有注意到他的紧张，径直朝厨房走去。迪克跟在他身后，长长地松了口气。

“你一直不知道它的名字？”布鲁斯在给柠檬切片的时候问他，这次它们厚薄均匀。

“你和阿尔弗雷德都不肯告诉我，让我怎么知道。”迪克注视着他挽起的袖口底下新添的伤痕，感到自己确实走了太久。

“你喝过它。你可以在任何一个咖啡店店员那儿找到你的答案。”布鲁斯从冰箱里取出一桶冰块来。

“但我只想听你告诉我。”迪克说。他不确定自己在暗示什么，更不确定布鲁斯是否像他一样把任何事当成双关和隐喻。

布鲁斯看了他一眼。“冰柠耶加。”他说。

迪克张了张嘴，不知该说些什么。他苦苦询问了那么久都没有得到的答案，布鲁斯只在一个再普通不过的夜晚就对他和盘托出。

“柠檬汁和冰块，”好在布鲁斯并没有等着他的反应，又往玻璃杯里加入两片柠檬，“耶加雪菲，”他从一个棕色的玻璃罐里倒出咖啡，一层薄薄的水雾蹭在他的手指上，“还有糖。”

布鲁斯往咖啡里倒进至少二十克的白砂糖，细小的颗粒在冰块边缘结起霜，在杯底积起一片细小的雪。布鲁斯勾起一个布鲁西宝贝的笑容，对他眨了眨眼，“够甜了吗？”

迪克深吸一口气：“你在记仇。”

“什么？”布鲁斯把气泡苏打水倒进去，插进一根玻璃吸管，杯子推到迪克面前。

“不，没什么。”迪克舔了舔嘴唇，他们都随着时间饱受磨砺，但这杯咖啡还是一样的味道。或许更浓郁，果酸的香气甚至比他记忆中更加明显。布鲁斯一如往日地倚着料理台，把棕色罐子里剩余的咖啡倒进马克杯里小口喝着，看他的眼神如同他还是罗宾。

管他的，既然已经是罗宾了。迪克于是开口，“我不记得你加了苹果汁进去？”

布鲁斯没想到他会问这个，“原来你约姑娘真的只去酒吧。”他把罐子递过去让迪克闻，“这是咖啡豆本身的风味：柠檬、茉莉、青苹果。冰滴萃取能更好的展示这种味道。当然，”布鲁斯认可道，“你的味觉也出色灵敏。”

“冰滴。”迪克重复道，他看向冰滴咖啡壶，那某种程度上确实像个化学仪器。迪克研究着水滴调整阀，“这起码要几个小时……你还说这不麻烦。”

他忽然直起身，“等等，只给罗宾做过一次的咖啡，我不在家的时候你竟然天天准备？”

布鲁斯拿过他手里半空的杯子丢进水槽，“不，”他说，“只在理查德·格雷森警官给夜班请假的时候。”

在迪克的张口结舌里，布鲁斯回过头问他，“夜巡？”

当晚蝙蝠灯没有亮起，布鲁斯伤势未愈，于是他们只解决一些简单的抢劫和火拼，夜翼站在蝙蝠侠背后，感到自己的肩膀已经可以碰到他的肩膀。

两大黑帮的底层人员并未想到今晚的蝙蝠侠显得格外庄重，更不要说旁边那个不穿披风的黑蓝身影。“嘿，那不是布鲁德海文的小鬼吗？跑到哥谭来干嘛？”他们传递着窃窃私语。

蝙蝠侠利落地把说话的倒霉蛋放倒在地，臂刃在对方喉咙边缘危险地抵着，“他的名字是夜翼。”

“你们应该多听听他的话，”夜翼愉快地打掉几柄没来得及开火的枪，“给彼此都省了麻烦。”

“可惜今晚没有见到戈登，”迪克吃着汉堡，决定暂时不想健身的事，“不然就和过去一模一样了。——天哪，我确实想念这个。”

“是吗？”布鲁斯坐在副驾驶抱着保温杯。阿尔弗雷德严厉禁止他摄入油炸食品，他拥有的只有一杯奶油浓汤。

“是的。咖啡，夜巡，垃圾食品。”迪克畅快地吸了一口可乐，“往日。”

“可惜你不能永远停留在过去。”布鲁斯微闭着眼睛，感觉到绷带下方渗血的伤口和潮水般蔓延的疲惫。

或许是布鲁斯亲手做的咖啡给了他某种启迪，在这个瞬间，迪克竟然理解了布鲁斯的意思。

“你不是我的过去。”他低声说，“我父母的死是过去，而你把我拉了出来。”

“你是我的现在和未来，布鲁斯。”

身边的人没再回应。迪克偏过头，看到布鲁斯已经靠着车窗昏睡过去，这种全无防备的姿态太不蝙蝠侠，却很适合布鲁斯。

迪克把包装纸塞回纸袋丢向后座。蝙蝠车安静地发动，在轻缓的颠簸中越过哥谭。他谨慎地转动方向盘，躲避道路任何一处不平整的突起，偶尔瞥一眼身侧，确认布鲁斯仍睡得平静。

一如往日。他微笑着想。

-END

Plus,  
在迪克·格雷森的字典中，‘冰柠耶加’约等于我爱你。


End file.
